Because We're Frenemies
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: 'But why...do I care so much about you.' Heinz asked from the fainted platypus. Out of nowhere music started to pick and signer's voice filled the room. Purely friendship and includes an original song.


Yeah...trying something new here. Remember that this is purely friendship and it's my first shot at Perry and Doof fanfic. I don't own Phineas and Ferb…but I do own the song in this One-Shot. Enjoy!

…

Perry's POV

''Good morning Agent P.'' I heard Monogram say as soon as I entered my lair. I yawned a little. I was tired as I had not slept well last night, but Monogram didn't seem to notice my tiredness. ''Anyway Dr. Doofenshmirtz…'' Monogram started to say what Doofenshmirtz has been doing, but I tuned him out. I didn't see the point of being briefed since I knew what was going to happen.

I would enter Doof's lair, he would trap me, he would start ranting and explain his not-so-evil scheme, I would escape and foil his plan and I would leave while he curses me. This had been going on for so long that sometimes I almost think of retiring.

''So get out there and destroy whatever Inator he has built...I'm not sure has he build a Whatever-Inator though, but if he hasn't go and destroy the Inator anyway!'' Monogram commanded. This was my signal to stop my thoughts. I saluted and went for my jet-pack. I activated the engine, but then I heard Monogram say something. ''Don't Agent P. The jetpack is…'' He didn't get to finish his sentence as the jet-pack blew up on me and left me charred. ''broken…''

''_You could've mentioned it earlier.'' _I said, but to Monogram it sounded like my usual chattering sound.

''Sorry about that Agent P. Carl tested out your jetpack yesterday and broke it.'' Monogram said accusingly. Carl's face appeared on the screen for a moment.

''It wasn't me. It was Agent M.'' Carl said, but Monogram just scoffed.

''Carl grow up. You can't live your entire life blaming others. Anyway…take your scooter and good luck Agent P.'' Monogram said. I saluted again and went for my scooter. It started off normally and within seconds I was out from my lair.

I ignored the stinging pain in my body as I rode to Doofenshmirtz's place. That explosion the jet-pack caused had more effect on me than I thought. I however ignored all the pain and kept my focus on the mission.

End of Perry's POV

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

It didn't take Perry a long time to reach the building. He knew the direction to this place by heart and it had only taken him five minutes to get there. He entered the building while saluting to the doorman who looked at the mammal perplexed. Perry entered the elevator and waited for it to reach Doof's floor.

Perry listened to the tune of Gitchee Gitchee Goo silently while thinking to himself. He wondered what his owners were doing right now. He remembered that he had heard that they were going to build a giant skateboard park. He smiled at the thought. He loved his owners and their creativity. His train of thoughts was broken by a short ding that signaled that the elevator had arrived to the floor he wanted.

He quickly arrived to Doof's door and for a moment wondered should he use the key or just break the door down. After a while of thinking he decided to use the key since it had been a while since he had used it. He took out the key from his hat and opened the door silently. He jumped to the room only to jump on a trampoline that shot him to a ceiling fan that shot out a net which trapped him in mid-air.

''Hah! How nice to trap you again Perry the Platypus!'' Heinz said appearing from behind a curtain that was probably hiding a new Inator. ''And by nice I mean….not nice and by trap I mean….trap. I really should've written my dialogue for this battle, but it took all my time to build this thing. Behold…The No-Wheel-Inator!'' Heinz said and removed the shades to reveal his new Inator. The Inator had (ironically) wheels, a little computer screen and a keypad. All those three things were attached to large gray cannon.

''You probably can't guess what it does…no way you can! Never ever can you…guess.'' Heinz said and then glared at Perry. ''I want you to guess!'' Heinz yelled.

''_An Inator that gets rid of wheels?'' _Perry guessed, but like everything else it came out as chatter.

''Wrong! It's an Inator that gets rid of wheels. You see this all started couple days ago when I was taking a walk. I was just thinking to myself when all of the sudden a skateboarder speeds right next to me and bumps me to ground. He just yells sorry gramps and doesn't even stop to help me up. That's just rude and I'm not even old enough to be called gramps.''

''And that's not all! Just as I recovered from the previous incident another one happened. I was just crossing the street when all of the sudden a motorcycle speeds right in front of me. And the motorcyclist doesn't even apologize. What's the deal? So with my No-Wheel-Inator I'll destroy everything in the Tri-State Area that has wheels!'' Heinz said and laughed manically.

Perry's eyes widened in fear. If Doofenshmirtz's Inator starts hitting targets astray, like it always does, it could hit Phineas and Ferb and cause them to get injured. Blades appeared from the edges of his hat and cut the net he was trapped in. Heinz looked at him bewildered.

''Is there anything that hat can't do?'' Heinz asked and Perry just shrugged. ''Well whatever, since I've a back-up plan. Stay there so I'll shoot you with my Ray Gun…Inator.'' Heinz said and took out a ray gun from his pocket and shot at Perry.

Perry prepared to dodge the laser, but he suddenly felt pain in his body. This pain prevented him from dodging in time and he took the full force of the ray gun. It sent him flying to the wall.

''Hah! Just try to stand up now.'' Heinz said with an evil grin, but Perry didn't move at all. Heinz's grin dimmed down a bit. ''There's no way…you can…stand up.'' Heinz said nervously, but Perry still didn't move. Heinz's grin had now completely disappeared. ''Perry the Platypus…are you okay?'' Heinz asked and approached his knocked out nemesis. ''Perry the Platypus?'' Heinz asked worried, but there was once again no response.

''Perry?'' Heinz asked and kneeled next to the platypus. Heinz checked his pulse and was relieved when he found out that he was simply unconscious. Heinz smiled a little at the fainted platypus. ''Geez…you scared me there for a bit.'' Heinz said and poked Perry, but there was still no response. He lifted him off from the floor and put him on the sofa gently. ''There…all nice and cozy.'' Heinz said with a small smile that instantly disappeared.

''But why…why do I care so much about you?'' Heinz asked as he looked at the fainted platypus. Out of nowhere music started to pick up and a signer's voice filled the room.

_The two of them always together._

_This platypus and the scientist who's not so clever._

_Their rivalry lasts forever and ever._

_They hate each other, but there's something more._

_Between these two…._

_It's because they're frenemies…_

_This platypus always foiling his schemes._

_This scientist hoping to reach his dreams._

_They hate each other, but can't you see?_

_That those two are frenemies._

_Day in and day out._

_They keep fighting until the other one is down._

_This platypus who really deserves a crown._

_This scientist who always looks like a clown._

_They hate each other, but there's something more._

_Between those two…_

_It's because they're frenemies…_

_This platypus always foiling his schemes._

_This scientist hoping to reach his dreams._

_They hate each other, but can't you see?_

_That those two are frenemies._

_When he replaced his nemesis with a panda_

_It's just a bad dream was the platypus's mantra._

_And when he curses him time and time again_

_It's just a see you soon for the time being._

_It's because they're frenemies._

_This platypus always foiling his schemes._

_This scientist hoping to reach his dreams._

_They hate each other, but can't you see?_

_That those two are frenemies._

''Norm turn down the radio. That song is kind of depressing me.'' Heinz said and Norm complied. Unfortunately he accidentally broke the entire radio in progress. ''Norm be more careful.'' Heinz said instead of yelling since he was too tired to do that.

''Does someone need hug?'' Norm asked while holding his arms out. Heinz looked at the robot annoyed.

''I'm fine. Go back to your room.'' Heinz said. Norm gave one quick and worried look at Heinz before walking towards his room.

''I'll be here if you need me dad.'' Norm said and shut the door. Heinz was about to yell that he's not his father, but he knew it was futile. He walked towards the sofa to check on Perry.

''You know…Perry the Platypus. I was kind of wondering if…'' Heinz didn't get to finish his sentence as he noticed that the platypus wasn't on his sofa anymore. ''Hey, where's Perry?'' Heinz asked confused and little worried. He suddenly heard a very familiar sound that both annoyed him and relieved him.

''Grrrrrr.'' Perry _'_said_'_ and Heinz turned to face him. He noticed that his Inator wasn't there anymore and deduced that it must've been destroyed when he was listening to that song.

''Oh, I'm so glad you're okay.'' Heinz said and hugged the little platypus. Perry stiffened under his touch as he wondered if this was a part of a new trap. Heinz let go after a while so his nemesis wouldn't get more uncomfortable than he already was. ''I'm sorry about that Perry the Platypus….it's just that I…'' Heinz didn't know how to finish the sentence without sounding completely out-of-character. ''I-i…care about you okay?'' Heinz finally confessed and now he refused to look at the platypus to the eyes.

Perry stiffened again as he thought about his nemesis's words. It had been so shocking to hear that from him, but he had to wonder if he cared about him too. He does save Doof always when he's near a death experience, but that's just so he wouldn't be assigned to another villain...at least he thought that was the only reason. He wasn't exactly sure about his relationship with the mad scientist.

''Grrrrrrr.'' Perry eventually let out his signature noise again. Heinz turned to look at his nemesis who had a small smile on his face. Heinz smiled a little too and gave him a questionable glance. Perry just nodded back.

''Oh thank god. This would've been very awkward if you didn't care about me back.'' Heinz said while sighing in relief. There was a moment of silence between the two, before Heinz eventually broke it. ''Wait…you destroyed my No-Wheel-Inator!'' Heinz asked in disbelief as he approached his dismantled invention. Perry let out his signature sound again and Doof turned to glare at him.

''Curse you Perry the Platypus!'' Heinz yelled at him and Perry took that as a signal to leave. He left through the front door and as soon as he did both him and Heinz had the same thought.

''_We're frenemies…and I wouldn't want it any other way.''_

…..

I really think I could've done a better job at this…Of course this was my first try at writing a Perry and Doof fanfic so…yeah. Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
